Excess flatus or intestinal gas represents an intestinal disorder that contributes to the condition known as gastrointestinal distress. Intestinal gas exists as trapped bubbles that cause feelings of pain, bloating and cramping in the abdominal area. These symptoms frequently accompany constipation, the most common gastrointestinal complaint in the United States. In addition, constipation is frequently associated with anorectal irritation due to the difficulty of passing dry, hard stool. Over 4,000,000 people (approximately 2% of the population) have frequent constipation as determined by self-assessment surveys.
Unfortunately, intestinal gas and cramping tend to be exacerbated by standard treatments for constipation (such as the use of laxatives or increasing oral intake of fiber). Indeed, constipation remedies frequently warn consumers that cramping and gas may accompany their use.